One Minute Brawl 92:Jolt VS Grief
Welcome to a 1 Minute Brawl! Today we have, yet another battle of gods... Jolt, the god of electricity. and Grief, the god of war. Which of these 2 gods will win? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The Desert Time:11:00 PM Jolt was walking through the desert, hearing that his son had died in battle. He then ran into Grief, who was also wandering the numerous dunes in search of whatever caught his attention. At once, they sensed each other and glared at each other. "Another god walking Mobius"? thought Jolt as he walked towards Grief and said "Judging by your energy, you're the God of War, Grief". Then Grief said "How correct you are". Then Jolt said "So, what's it like being the God of War"? Then Grief said "It's awesome". "You get to whoop people's ass and add them to your own personal army and shit"! Then Grief said "And since I'm the God of War, I can beat ANYONE"! Then Jolt glared and said "Is that so"? Then Grief said "Yes, why"? Then Jolt said "Well, if ya don't mind, I'd like to test your theory there". Then Grief laughed and said "Very well, I've yet to add another god to my army"! Then Jolt said "Don't hold back, because I won't". Then they prepared to face off! THIS IS THE LAST GOD FIGHT FOR A WHILE! LETS MAKE IT GOOD! Jolt blasted Grief with intense lightning before kicking him into the air and using a thunderbolt to slam him back down. Then Grief jumped up and said "You'll have to try harder than that". Then Grief summoned an ax and shield before throwing the ax like a tomahawk, which hit hit Jolt square in the chest and stunned him as Grief then punched him flying into a city on the edge of the desert. Then Grief walked over and said "I am the God of War, you can't best me". Then he punched Jolt in the face and said "Give up". Then he kicked Jolt through a building and into the middle of a busy highway. Jolt got up and looked hurt quite badly. Then he blasted an oncoming car out of his way and said "I am not a weakling Grief, I know your various weapons and tactics". Then Grief jumped and landed a few feet away from Jolt and summoned twin axes. Then he said "You hate me, don't you"? Then before Jolt could answer, Grief laughed and said "I can feel it". Then he threw 1 of the axes at Jolt, which Jolt dodged and blasted Grief with a thunderbolt before saying "You won't throw me off like that"! Then Jolt began to heal as his godly energy began to pump through his body. Then Grief looked at him and called the ax he threw back, which hit Jolt in the back and knocked him on the ground face-first. The Grief said "How do you expect to beat me when I can feed off every bit of hatred you have towards me"? Then Grief laughed as Jolt stood up and pulled the ax from his back and threw it at Grief. The ax hit Grief in his chest and he stopped laughing as he looked at the cut. Then Grief pulled the ax out and said "You've done it now asshole". Then Grief summoned up undead soldiers that all rushed towards Jolt. Jolt began to radiate lightning that blasted soldiers flying as he blasted others with thunderbolts. Then Grief summoned another army of undead. Then Grief said "How do you plan to fight off my entire army"? Then Jolt created a blade of lightning and slashed, which sent a literal shockwave across the planet that blasted all of the soldiers flying and even damaged Grief. Then Grief spat on the ground and said "Alright asshole, I'm through playing around". Then Jolt created a giant ball of electricity and it quickly grew bigger than the entire universe as it kept growing. Then Grief laughed and said "You think that little ball is gonna kill me"? Then Grief grew in size until he was as big as Mobius! Then Grief said in a booming voice "Hit me with your best shot". Then the giant ball grew to where it was bigger than the omniverse! Then Jolt said "You asked for it pal". Then Jolt launched the giant ball down at Grief. Grief summoned a gigantic shield and blocked the giant ball. Then he bashed it forward with his other hand, which sent it back at Jolt, who kicked it back down. Then Grief punched it back up and Jolt punched it back down. This continued as the 2 gods played a deadly game of ping pong. However, after batting back and forth for almost 12 hours straight, Jolt finally hit Grief and badly hurt him. Then, as Grief started to shrink due to power loss, Jolt flew back down to Mobius. Jolt flew down next to the hurt Grief and said "It's over Grief, yield or die". Then Grief laughed and said "The God of War doesn't yield". Then he summoned another ax and shield before laughing maniacally. Then Jolt flew over and punched at Grief, but was blocked with the shield and hit with the ax. Then Jolt grabbed Grief's arm and began to fly, causing Grief to drop his shield. Jolt took Grief into the sky as thunderclouds formed above them. Then Jolt said "Let's see you survive this". Then he blasted Grief with electricity from all of thunderclouds as well as his own electricity. However, Grief then pulled the ax out of Jolt and smacked him in the chest with it. The electricity stopped as Grief hit Jolt with the ax. Then Grief yelled "NO ONE MAKES A MOCKERY OF ME"! Then he pulled the ax out and smacked Jolt again, this time causing blood to leak out from the point of impact. Then Grief slammed the ax into Jolt's forehead and Jolt started to fall from the sky, causing Grief to fall too. Then Jolt grabbed Grief's foot as they fell and Grief said "Not dead yet huh"? Then Grief grabbed Jolt by the throat and teleported both of them to Grief's realm, The War Room. (O_O) Once there, Grief felt the energy of his realm and began to heal as Jolt struggled to even stand since he took that brutal stab to his forehead. Then Jolt said "It's not... over... yet". Then he rushed towards Grief and was caught with a brutal stab through the chest by a giant sword Grief had summoned. Then Grief slammed an ax into Jolt's gut and another into his chest before he bashed him in the face with a shield and then he summoned a gigantic ax that he lifted and said "Only a fool would try to beat me at my own game". Then he slammed the ax down on Jolt! However, Jolt managed to hold the ax up with his arms and he began to glow with power as he said "Now you shall face a true god". Then Grief yawned and smacked Jolt with an ax in the side of the head, then he slammed the giant ax down on Jolt and it cut him in half! The Grief said "Sorry, but I lack the effort to listen to your foolish second wind speech". KO! Reasoning: Alright, let's get this out of the way right now. I don't care if Jolt is able to break 4.5 timelines or not. Power and Destructive Capability are NOT the same thing. Let's apply some actual research here rather than some bullshit feats that don't exist. Grief is the God of War, therefore, he must have significant knowledge in combat. Jolt may be a god, but his limits are truly unknown since his story isn't complete. So I have to go for the bare minimum and give Jolt god-level strength. So here's how this goes down. Grief's Hatred Aura is quite powerful, almost to the point of being OP. It draws energy from everyone that hates Grief. So that means that Grief could drain Jolt's power as the fight dragged on. Jolt only had a matter of time to kill Grief before the aura drained him too much to accomplish the task. So how could Jolt kill someone who could drain his power and keep up with his power? Jolt didn't know about the Hatred Aura to even know that he had to win it quickly. Plus Grief's ability to summon armies and weapons whenever he needed them allowed him to pick up the edge in having a versatile arsenal that could keep Jolt on his toes. Plus when Grief grows in size, his power AND durability grow too. And when they fought in that little ping pong match for 12 HOURS, imagine how much time that allowed the Hatred Aura to use to feed on Jolt. Even if Jolt can break timelines, Grief's ability to absorb his energy would eventually lead to Grief outlasting Jolt and killing him once he was drained. Next time I want a shiskobob, I'm calling Grief up. But in seriousness, this fight comes down to one thing. Grief being the God of War. Here's my final opinion on this fight: "It is nearly impossible for anyone to beat ANY god, let alone the fucking God of War". Well, at least Stryker's not alive to deal with this. Otherwise, he'd be greiving for his father's loss. The Winner Is: Grief NEXT TIME The rematch for the history books... Nick, The Light Swordsman VS Ty, The Grim Reaper 2 This one is gonna be epic. Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights